Süße Rache
by BlackBetty84
Summary: Küsse in Sam s Labor...absoluter Fluff, diese Story ist 10 Jahre alt..oh mein Gott


**Süße Rache**

"Hey, Carter, ich dachte, ich hätte ihnen schon vor zwei Stunden gesagt, dass sie nach Hause fahren sollen. Wieso missachten sie ständig meine Anordnungen? Ich kann auch Janet anrufen, und dann sehen sie SGC für mindestens eine Woche nicht. Ich musste ihr versprechen, dass ich auf sie aufpasse."

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste grinsen und ein leises Kichern entfuhr ihr. Er hatte ja recht, aber irgendwann musste sie ihre Arbeit zu Ende bringen.

„Sir, das hier ist sehr wichtig. Ich kann es nicht zu Hause machen, da mein Computer nicht die nötigen Informationen hat. Wenn ich fertig bin, gehe ich, versprochen." Sie wand sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu.

Jack rollte die Augen, dass man bei dieser Frau immer erst zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen muss.

„Nein Carter! Ich sage ihnen, dass sie sofort aufhören zu arbeiten! Können sie denn nie abschalten?"

Er kam auf sie zu, drückte kurz die Speichertaste, klappte im nächsten Moment den Laptop zu und nahm ihn ihr weg. Das alles geschah so schnell, dass sie gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte.

„Colonel, nein... geben sie... kommen sie, geben sie ihn mir wieder!"

„Was bekomm ich denn dafür?" Er grinste breit und in Sams Augen sah er wie ein kleiner Junge aus, der sich köstlich amüsierte. Sie wäre ihm am liebsten entgegen gesprungen und hätte versucht ihn zu überwältigen.

„Hmm... ich weiß nicht, wie wär´s mit Armdrücken?"

Sie sagte das eigentlich mehr zu Spaß, doch Jack gefiel der Vorschlag.

„O.K., hier die Regeln, wenn ich verliere bekommen sie ihren Laptop zurück, wenn ich gewinne, müssen sie sich etwas neues ausdenken." Sein Grinsen verriet, dass er nicht vorhatte zu verlieren. Eigentlich war es schon unfair, sie hätte irgendwas Astrophysiologisches vorschlagen sollen.

Sie setzten sich gegenüber und bereiteten sich vor. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, versuchte so, sie unsicher zu machen. Doch dies ging nach hinten los. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und die beiden verharrten ca. anderthalb Minuten in dieser Position.

„Sir, ich dachte, wir wollten kämpfen. Sie haben doch keine Angst zu verlieren und machen einen Rückzieher?"

„Nein Carter, ganz bestimmt nicht. O.K., los geht´s. Eins, Zwei, Drei... LOS!"

Sie begannen zu drücken. Erst lag Jack vorne, doch als er ihr in die Augen sah, verlor er die Kontrolle. Sam nutzte das schamlos aus, sammelte ihre Kraft, um ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er war total perplex.

„Ha, gewonnen! Yeah, Yes, Woohoo... Sie sind raus!"

Sie stand auf und sprang in ihrer Freude ein wenig umher.

Jack begann in sich hinein zu grummeln. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Ihre Augen, ja genau, sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst. Oh nein, so schnell und einfach durfte sie nicht davon kommen.

„Tja, nachdem sie mit unfairen Mitteln gewonnen haben und mich somit um meinen verdienten Sieg gebracht haben... muss ich sie leider... disqualifizieren. Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen noch ein zweites mal gegeneinander antreten."

„Was? Wieso? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Sie haben verloren, also bekomme ich nun meinen Laptop wieder! Was hab ich denn getan?"

Sollte er es ihr sagen?

„Sie haben mich absichtlich durcheinander gebracht. Sie haben mir solange in die Augen geschaut, bis ich hypnotisiert war. Das ist ganz klar regelwidrig."

Sie schaute ihn an. Was kann man jetzt antworten? Klar hatte sie ihre Anziehungskraft genutzt, wieso auch nicht?

„Es ist ihre Schuld, wenn sie darauf reinfallen."

„Ach ja, ist es das..." Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen und funkelnde Augen. Ganz nah blieb er vor ihr stehen und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht in ihnen lesen, doch es kam ihr vor, als wären sie dunkler als zuvor, kein gutes Zeichen.

Ganz langsam kam sein Gesicht näher an ihrs, bis sie seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten.

Es schien als kostete er diesen Moment vollkommen aus. Er hob seine Hand an ihre Wange und begann sie zu streicheln. Darauf war Sam nicht vorbereitet. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, war sie völlig atemlos.

„Das war meine Rache, eine sehr süße dazu. Major, sie werden nie wieder unfair spielen, sonst muss ich sie härter bestrafen..."Er lächelte zufrieden.

Sie war total aus der Fassung. Erst jetzt verstand sie seine Worte. Seine Bestrafung bestand darin, sie jedes mal in Rage zu bringen, und sie doch unbefriedigt zu lassen. Seine Worte waren nicht in einem harten Befehlston, eher in einem warnend aufordernden Ton. Sie wusste, dass er sie zu gern wieder `bestrafen` würde.

„Gut, einverstanden, Colonel. Hiermit wären wir quitt. Aber wie bekomme ich jetzt meinen Laptop zurück?" Er schaute sie nur an. „Wie wäre es mit etwas Physikalischem?"

„Falsche Frage Major!" Und wieder sanken seine Lippen auf ihre...

„Astrologie?" Erneut ein Kuss...

„Noch mal Armdrücken?" Keine Chance, sie kam gar nicht wieder zu Atem...

„Wie wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Spiel beim Tischfußball?"

„O Oh O Carter, ich weiß, dass sie unschlagbar sind bei diesem Spiel." Die `Bestrafung` folgte prompt.

Nein, das konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Sam hob ihre Arme und stemmte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Jetzt sind sie aber unfair, Sir. Machen sie jetzt einen Vorschlag."

„Da gibt es keinen. Es wäre egal gewesen, was sie gesagt hätten. Sie bekommen ihren Laptop erst in... sagen wir 36 Stunden wieder. Sie haben jetzt frei! Sie werden sich jetzt ihre Sachen schnappen, sich in ihr Auto setzten und nach Hause fahren. Dort lassen sie sich ein Bad ein und relaxen ein wenig. Ich will sie hier nicht vor übermorgen sehen. Das ist ein Befehl, und sie wissen ja, was bei Missachtung folgt." Zufrieden grinste er vor sich hin.

Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging. Als sie an Jack vorbeikam, stoppte sie kurz.

Ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr hauchte sie leise..."Machen sie sich auf meine Rache gefasst. Auch ich habe so meine Mittelchen, und die sind weitaus schärfer als ihre!" Sie biss ihn kurz ins Ohr und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und versetzte ihm Gänsehaut. Er war schon gespannt auf ihre Rache, ob sie wohl auch so süß schmeckte wie seine...?


End file.
